All This and Heaven Too
by infinity-witch
Summary: Another night of roughing it outdoors in the French country side when Donny decides to join you. Debating adding onto more of this.


Being away from friends and family had been rough on everyone to say the least. Well, those who had families. Some of you did and some of you didn't. You in particular didn't and it never really bothered you too much. If anything, the Basterds felt like the closest thing to family that you have ever had in a long time. Well, some more than others and some maybe a little more than that but you tried to push those thoughts from your mind.

It all started once you were all dropped into the French countryside. You only interacted with people if you stayed at an inn or if they were Nazis you were killing. That's when it seemed to start for a few others too. The need for human touch, to be reminded of what it was like to just be around people instead of looking to kill. You didn't have anyone waiting back home for you and that's what made taking risks so much easier over here.

It was also what made nights so much lonelier. You started finding yourself wishing you did have someone back home waiting for you or maybe just someone in general to call your own, someone to think of when you couldn't sleep at night and were feeling especially alone. It did make you grateful for the friendships you found in the men you travelling with, it was like having a bunch of big brothers. Big in the sense that you were much smaller than them all and big as in you were probably the youngest. Of course, some of them felt more like brothers than others, specifically Donny. It was hard to look at him as a brother with his constant flirting and teasing but you didn't mind. It made you feel normal, like you weren't in a whole different country risking your life.

Tonight you weren't lucky enough to be staying at an inn but you didn't mind. Something about sleeping under the stars was kind of nice, it distracted you away from your thoughts. But it was chilly and that you did mind. You even unraveled the braid your hair had been in, hoping that your hair would provide more warmth splayed across your shoulders. You sighed looking up at the star scattered night, it was truly beautiful.

"Hey Y/N, mind if I sleep next to you tonight?" Donny asked as he walked over to where you were lying with your hands behind your head, staring up at the stars.

"Sure Donny, but if you snore I'm rolling you deep into the woods and leaving ya there." You said, he only smirked as he laid down beside you and looked up at the stars as well.

"You'd miss me too much." He replied confidently once he was comfortable, or as comfortable as one could be lying on the ground. "Who else is going to carry you on their back when you twist your ankle?"

"Wicki, Stiglitz, and probably Aldo." You replied quickly off the top of your head. You turned your head to the side to glance over at him. He looked somewhat offended but you only laughed and nudged his leg with your foot. "I'm only kidding, lighten up will ya?"

"I'll remember that next time you can't walk." He pouted, furrowing those dark thick brows of his. You both knew he was lying.

You rolled your eyes and scooted yourself closer to him, cozying right up against his side noticing just how much bigger he was than you. You were never one to show that you were scared, but being next to Donny made you realize just how small you were but also made you feel safe. No one would hurt you as long as he was near.

"Well, you may not be the only one capable of giving me a piggyback ride but you are the only one who is able to keep me warm at night with the way you heat up."

Donny wrapped his arm around you and pulled you tighter towards him. "Damn straight kid and don't you forget it!"

You giggled and closed your eyes. "Go to sleep Donny."

"You only want me to sleep so I can heat up and you can use my warmth."

"You ain't wrong. Now get to it." You commanded with a smile.

Instead of trying to sleep like you asked, Donny rolled onto his side and undid his coat. You looked at him momentarily confused until he gestured for you to come closer to him. "C'mere. You'll be warmer like this."

You could never say no to those dark brown eyes. You inched closer to him and nuzzled into his chest as he wrapped an arm around you protectively and tried to cover you with his open jacket as you laid on one arm and wrapped your other around him. You could hear and feel his heart beating inside his chest- it was comforting. With never knowing what the next day had in store, for now you knew Donny was here and unharmed and that was enough.

"Goodnight Donny." You sighed as you let the drumming of his heart lull you to sleep.

"Night kiddo." He responded and pressed a kiss to your forehead. Something you would have physically tried to fight him if you weren't too tired. Or maybe you wouldn't have.


End file.
